The Orphan
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: What happens when a ordinary teen orphan moves into a new town with a whole new family?Find out in The Orphan.
1. Chapter 1

"Make the best of what you got and live with it"Thats what I always told myself after my parents died.I hated being in the orphanage it has been pretty much the same thing since the car accident I wake up go to school come back here and then repeat.I shook my head as I lay in my bed thinking and quickly sleep took me.I opened my eyes and wiped the sleep from are my worst part of the day because I hate going to school.I quickly raised up off of the bed and smoothed my hair.I moved slowly to the bathroom and looked in the hair was unreasonable I decided it would be to difficult to do anything else so I combed it down occasionally flicking a small brown hair from the comb it took my awhile since my hair was almost eye lenth but finally I finished.I quickly threw on a black t shirt and jeans then walked back to the mirror.I watched as mu blue eyes stared back at me and I sighed "Same old routine"

The other kids in the orphanage watched as a made my way to the door for school."Hey Jake!"I heard the light voice of a boy call.  
I turned around to see exactly what I expected a young boy from the orphanage named was always cheerful and happy I guess I could see why considering hes only eight but still I enjoyed being around him."Hey there Cody"I called over my shoulder.  
"You goin to school?"I nodded "Ill see ya later"I started walking again and waved as I went through the looks as if it's going to be another routine day.I sighed and walked through the school doors entering my first school day went by fast so I walked back to the orphanage slower than usual because it was my seventeenth birthday and I was sure some of the kids at the orphanage

would throw a party or something but eventually I did get there and to my surprise there was no party.I sighed happily I didnt like partys or attention for that matter so i was I was walking to my room a saw the owner of the orphanage start walking towards me it was strange he very rarely ever talked to any of the orphans especially me.I stopped as he got to man tensed as he looked at me and I scrunched my eyes in suspicion."Um Jacob I have to tell you something would you mind sitting down"he said sheepishly.  
"Not at all"I responded both sat down and he continued "Jacob a family has adopted you and you will be leaving us tomorrow"

My eyes widened in shock and I couldn't respond to owners look became worried "Are you okay Jacob"he stared.I looked up at him and opened my mouth slowly "Yes im fine"I was able to get then calmed down and sighed"Well well miss you Jacob good luck with your new family"he patted my shoulder and walked away.I sat there for a few more minutes and then I got up and walked to my room.I shook my head and began packing my things the few that I had in a small suitcase they aways left for you when you were adopted I could barely think the I was finished packing I layed down on my bed and ran my hand through my hair sighing.

Then I heard someone come through my door and they were crying.I raised up to see Cody wiping his eyes with his shirt and I leaned over to him."Whats wrong Cody?"He sobbed and pointed at me "Your leaving"I stared at him I didn't know what to say "It's going to be okay Cody ill visit you"I said not knowing if I was lying or not I might not even be in the same state as wiped his eyes again and then almost stopped crying."Promise?" he reached out his pinky finger to me.I thought for a moment and reached out and wrapped my pinky around his "I promise".He nodded "were going to miss you"he said sadly and walked out of the room.I shook my head and layed back down 


	2. Chapter 2 Family

I opened my eyes to the new morning and I would be leaving the orphanage and going to live with a new family.I got up and dressed swiftly my brown hair in my was a Saturday so there wasn't any school that I was happy about.I waited around until I heard a knock at the door it was the orphanage walked in wearing a black buisness suite and had his black hair neatly combed to the side."Jacob it's time to go your new familys here"he said.I got up and nodded I then made my way towards the door.  
He escorted me toward the main office and then I saw my new was a tall lean man with brown cropped hair,a women with

Short curly blonde hair wearing a top hat and a sun dress and then there was a beautiful girl with thigh lenth straight brown hair she had blue eyes and a perfect complexion.I shook my head and moved forward."This is Jaco"the owner said to the tall man took a step toward me and extended his hand."Hey there Jacob im Charles"I glanced at his hand and quickly shook owner looked at Charles and smiled."Well unless theres anything else you may be on you'r way".I looked at the owner then Charles and just then Charles began to speak "Alright thank you very much for all you'r help"The girl and women moved behind Charles "Well lets go Jacob"he said politley.

I nodded and followed as they began walking toward the I heard someone yell "bye Jake!".I turned to see Cody waving at me and looked at him and waved new family and me walked out the door and got into their silver turned to me as he began driving."Jacob this is Susan"he pointed to the women in the sun dress "Hello"I said politley to the woman she smiled sweetley "Hello sweetey"she said."And this is Hannah"he pointed to the beautiful girl "Hi"She said in her kind voice.I blinked and was able to choke out "Hello she giggled and I laughed saw us laugh and smiled."Jacob Susan is you'r adopted mother and Hannah is

You'r adopted sister"Charles said.I glanced at all of them hesitating on Hannah.I looked at Charles and nodded "It's nice to meet you all".;  
Charles smiled and turned back to the wheel Susan returned her gaze to the window and Hannah looked at me.I turned shyly toward the rode in silence for a few minutes until Hannah scooted closer to me in the backseat and smiled."Something wrong?"  
she asked as I Turned around to look at her "No"I said surprised "Why?".She laughed and shrugged "I dont know you just seem depressed"  
she said her long brown hair moving a little with the wind.I shook my head "No im fine".She smiled and nodded turning toward the window.

after a few minutes curiosty got the better of me and I turned to Hannah."Where do we live?"I turned to me happily and smiled a heartbreaking smile "We live in Seatle"I raised my eyebrows that was only 2 hours away from the orphanage so maybe I could visit.  
I nodded at her and turned back toward the moved closer again and tapped my shoulder "Do you play any sports?"  
she asked.I turned towards her looking at her perfect face "Yea I play basketball"I answered truthfully I Played center for my old highschool and I was pretty good maily because of my six foot five smiled "I figured that considering how tall you are

pretty much everyones tall to me so maybe its just me"she laughed.I laughed I hadnt thought about it but she couldnt be over five foot two.  
"Yea do you?"a horrified look crossed her face "Um no im terribley uncordnated"she said sheepishley and we both laughed at the same time.  
"You will like it with us don't worry about it" she said sincere and I nodded "Ill take your word for it"I joked and she laughed "Promise"she smiled and extended her pinky finger to me.I grinned and wrapped my finger around hers "How old are you?"I asked our fingers still togeather "same as you'she smiled.I raised my eyebrows and we let our fingers go as I leaned back.I shouldve known she would know my age. 


	3. Chapter 3 The beginning

Charles turned to me as he cut a corner "Here we are Jacob"he said looking toward a large white house."You like it?"Hannah asked smiling at me and I blinked how did she do that but I nodded "Its nice".Charles pulled into the parking lot and opened his door Susan got out next Hannah waited for me to get out and we got out at the same time.I followed Charles to the front door as he opened it.  
He turned towards Hannah "Hannah show Jacob where his rooms at"he said and then he turned to me "Jacob you don't have school tommrow you will start the next day ok?"I nodded at him and he smiled and walked away Susan following him.

Hannah smiled and grabbed my arm "Come on"she said pulled me along the stairs until we got to a big room with white walls and a large bed with blue sheets over it. "This is you'r room"she said looking pointed to a small tv we didn't have any tvs at the orphanage "Theres you'r tv and there's your computer"she pointed to a small labtop.I shook my head "wow" she laughed and let go of my arm.I turned around to face her "Wow you are short aren't you"I said jokingly she opened her mouth in mock horror and slapped my arm and laughed.I grinned and she looked at the clock on my table it was almost twelve at night "Well I guess ill see you tommrow"she said

turning to the door and I watched as she walked out.I looked around the room again and laughed "wow"I muttered again and then layed down on the large bed.I was tired and I fell asleep quickly what happened when I fell asleep was what was intresting.I didn't dream much id maybe had three or four about basketball in my whole life and that's why it shocked me when that night I dreamed about my dream I was shooting basketball on a hoop outside a parking lot I kept missing and I was getting very frustrated I continued to miss for awhile until Hannah came over to where I was shooting and she stood there and smiled.I laughed as she smiled and I shot the ball and it swished through the hoop.

My eyes then opened after I made the shot I turned to the clock and it was only five am.I got up quicklt got dressed and walked into the kitchen "Hey"she called as I looked at her eating a bowl of ceral.I walked over to the table and sat down beside her noticing she had her hair up in a bun and she had a dress shirt and jeans on "Oh yea I forgot that you still had to go to school today"I got up put the bowl in the sink and laughed "Yeah I wish mom and dad would have forgot"she smiled and I sat back down beside me "So how did you sleep?"  
she asked I shrugged "Good" "Have any good dreams"she asked smiling oh please dont tell me I talked in my sleep i thought. 


End file.
